Liar is the Beginning of Tomorrow
|Kanji = 嘘つきはTomorrowの始まり|Romaji = Usotsuki wa Tomorrow no Hajimari|Artist = Mitsuki Saiga|Released = September 11th, 2019|Genre = J-Pop|Insert Singer = Hibiki Shikyoin|singalbum-image = File:Promise! Rhythm! Paradise! Album Cover.png|singalbum-imagewidth = 300px|Album = Promise! Rhythm! Paradise!|Tracklist = 1. Go! Go! Gorgeous! 2. Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah! (NonSugar) 3. Ha Cha Me Cha Telepathy 4. Secret! Ratatouille 5. Reserve・The・Reverse! 6. Star☆A・La・Carte 7. Liar is the Beginning of Tomorrow 8. Make Money・Make Dream 9. Pure・Heart・Calendar 10. Divine Song! ~Gaarmage Tourism~ 11. Spicy♪ Hot＊Cake!!! 12. Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡}} Liar is the Beginning of Tomorrow is a solo song sung by Hibiki Shikyoin. It was released September 11th, 2019. Performers * Hibiki Shikyoin Lyrics Full Version Romaji= Kono sekai wa sairento Jimaku dake tomaranai Kanaria no utagoe o Tasukeru sadame Borusarīno nagesute Bara no chitta kono michi de Mashin gan o uchimakure Subete o damasou Oh Ori no kagi wa kowashita yo mada kanaetai koto ga arunara Kono te o nigiri kaeseba miraieigō hanasanai Ready! Usotsuki wa tomorrow no hajimari (maybe!) Darenimo todokanu sono-goe mo (Bang! × 5) Ready! Usotsuki wa tomorrow no hajimari (maybe!) I know (ai no) liar! I know (ai no) fire! Countdown sō kantan `Kikoeru' tte ne hora usobuku yo Monogatari wa nansensu Dakara koso tamaranai Riaru to yume no Hazama de kiwadoi Moraru gaburiore o Aketara tōhikō sa sono uta to Otte nante dashinuite azuma e hashirou Oh Saegiru mono wa nai no sa ima boryūmu o aka ni furikire Mugen no sora e hishō habatakou jiyū sanka kono merodi Ready! Usotsuki wa tomorrow no hajimari (maybe!) Doko made itte mo kono sekai (Bang! × 5) Ready! Usotsuki wa tomorrow no hajimari (maybe!) I know (ai no) liar! I know (ai no) fighter! Countdown sō kantan hajimekara ne ā kidzui teta Migi mo hidari mo itsuka utsushi kyō no rabirinsu Deguchi wa nai no sa marude jisaku jien no paradaisu Soredemo uta wa hibiku yo hitorifutayaku sō kanaria wa Kimi demo ari boku demo aru no sa Oh ready! Usotsuki wa tomorrow no hajimari (maybe!) Enjiru koto koso shinjitsu-sa (Bang!×5) Ready! Usotsuki wa tomorrow no hajimari (maybe!) I know (ai no) liar! I know (ai no) fire! I know (ai no) liar! I know (ai no) fighter! Countdown sō kantan Ashita wa kimagure (maybe!) Kiseki mo arifure (maybe!) Dakara sō kono sekai dakishimete |-| Kanji= この舞台(せかい)は　無声映画(サイレント) 字幕だけ　止まらない 歌姫(カナリア)の歌声を 助ける運命(さだめ) ボルサリーノ　投げ捨て 薔薇の散った　この道で マシンガンを撃ちまくれ すべてを騙そうOh 檻の鍵は壊したよ　まだ叶えたいことがあるなら この手を握り返せば　未来永劫離さない Lady！嘘つきはTomorrowの始まり(Maybe！) 誰にも届かぬ　その声も(Bang！×5) Lady！嘘つきはTomorrowの始まり(Maybe！) I know(愛の)　liar！ I know(愛の)　fire！ Countdown　そう感嘆 「聴こえる」ってね　ほら嘯(うそぶ)くよ 脚本(ものがたり)は　不条理(ナンセンス) だからこそ　堪らない リアルと幻想(ゆめ)の狭間で きわどいモラル ガブリオレを　開けたら 逃避行さ　その歌と 追手なんて　出し抜いて 東へ走ろう Oh 遮るものはないのさ　今ボリュームを赤に振り切れ 無限の空へ飛翔(は)ばたこう　自由賛歌このメロディ Lady！嘘つきはTomorrowの始まり(Maybe！) 何処まで行っても　この舞台(せかい)(Bang！×5) Lady！嘘つきはTomorrowの始まり(Maybe！) I know(愛の)　liar！ I know(愛の)　fighter！ Countdown　そう簡単 始めからね　あぁ気づいてた 右も左もいつか　映し鏡の迷路(ラビリンス) 出口はないのさ　まるで　自作自演の楽園(パラダイス) それでも歌は響くよ　一人二役そう歌姫(カナリア)は キミでもあり　ボクでもあるのさ Oh Lady！嘘つきはTomorrowの始まり(Maybe！) 演じることこそ　真実さ(Bang！×5) Lady！嘘つきはTomorrowの始まり(Maybe！) I know(愛の)　liar！ I know(愛の)　fire！ I know(愛の)　liar！ I know(愛の)　fighter！ Countdown　そう感嘆 あしたは　気まぐれ(Maybe！) 奇跡も　ありふれ(Maybe！) だからそう　この舞台(せかい)　抱きしめて |-| English= Audio Trivia * The song references Borsalino, this could either be the oldest Italian fashion company, which specializes in hats, or the Borsalino movie, which is a classic French gangster film. Gallery Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Hibiki Category:Hibiki performance Category:Solo Song